Melissa
Inspired by Gaige from Gearbox Software's Borderlands 2 (2K Games, 2012), Sonic from Sega's Sonic The Hedgehog series, Link from The Legend Of Zelda series, and Mario from Nintendo's Super Mario franchise, Liam Sallis sought to create an awe-inspiring creative character to join Kid's team of revolutionaries. These are the soul elements of Melissa, the Mechanic. Appearance A tomboy, Melissa isn't concerned about her physical appearance and so proves to be an unexpected character for one to encounter. Gauntlets, Iron boots, and patchy overalls could be the cover for a fragile, yet strong young woman. Her attitude towards clothes gives the idea that she carries miscellaneous items for the purpose of efficiency and long service, rather than others' thoughts of her appearance. Personality An orphaned girl of simple taste, Melissa enjoys piecing together materials of multiple elements to create a useful and worthy product of interest. She also proves to be nice when she provides Thundrake with his iconic quad-shotgun tail. Relationships Melissa, like many others, is against The Editor's reign of power and warpdom. After all, he locked her in a shop in the forests of her childhood as well as forced her to build the glove, further enhancing his powers. The creepy and anti-heroic hunter, Harrison Holden, used to be in a relationship with Melissa, but since The Editor removed his colour and happiness, he's become an obsessive and protective distant observer of her ventures with Kid and his team. Melissa has a lifelong companion called Tick Tock. It used to be a huge robotic dragon, built from a clock tower, that served her family when she was little. However after her mother died Tick Tock was ordered to take Melissa away from the family and protect her. However it was unable to do this because it was heavily damaged. Once she had worked out how to do so, Melissa repaired Tick Tock with the components of a pocket watch. This evolved into upgrading (or downgrading depending on how you look at it) Tick Tock into a foot-high robotic dragon (roughly 30 centimetres in height). Their relationship is that they are best friends, or in the least childhood best friends. Aside from Melissa, Tick Tock doesn't trust anyone apart from Kid, and it is unknown why this is so. Any other relationships have either not been established or are kept minimal. Abilities and Powers Melissa is host to the element of fire, and perhaps this is behind her interest in Ironmongery. Development On March 6, 2014 a recolour for Melissa was released. Liam Sallis, creator of Edited, said he changed it because Melissa's colour is red, so her blue polo shirt wouldn't make sense and would just be a distraction from the colours he wants people to notice. He also said that a problem with the colour change is that he's used to her blue polo shirt. When it was suggested that perhaps Melissa likes the blue polo shirt, Sallis said that it's really a design matter on whether or not she looks good with the recolour, Melissa has no thoughts on the subject. Bibliography 1. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/Melena-The-Mechanic-354375865 2. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/Harrison-Holden-The-Hunter-357794060 3. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/Melena-Recolor-438580006 4. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/Melena-Hobby-462672941 Category:Good characters